Cave In
by GhostDog401
Summary: It was a simple question, who did he save himself or her, the building groaned and shuttered around him before he closed his eyes and made his choice...her NO ONE DIES T to be safe COMPLETE
1. Missing

**First YJ story that is a chapter story XD I'm so excited! Anyways first off HUGE thanks to my Beta Inscriber! Second ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: Missing**

Everyone heard the explosion that rocked the building and made it creak like a rocking chair, everyone saw the rubble fall from the ceiling, smelled the smoke and gas that came with the explosion and fire.

"Everyone out!" Robin yelled, as he coughed into his arm, "the buildings gonna collapse."

Superboy quickly punched the goon nearest to him and with a huge leap shot out of the building through a hole he had made earlier, you could hear the faint boom as he landed outside and the dust swirl up into the sky, M'gann followed suit throwing two goons off her with telepathy she flew out through the whole, Robin and Kaldur ran for the door, Kaldur firing water at people whenever they came too close, Wally ran out right behind them, opening the door and allowing Kaldur and Robin to dive through.

The building groaned like a wounded animal as fire erupted from it, the black smoke twisting into the sky like a dragon. Suddenly Wally's eyes widened and he grabbed Robin's shoulders, he had been the first to realize someone was missing, "Where's Artemis?" He asked Robin, his green eyes lighting up with worry.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and turned to face the team, counting heads, no Artemis, he turned to Miss. Martian, "Can you make contact with Artemis?"

M'gann closed her eyes, before wobbling when another explosion echoed into the air and the fire crackled and she sunk down to the ground, sweat dripping from her forehead, "too hot." She said simply as she leaned against Superboy for support. "I can't contact her."

"Artemis come in," Kaldur said into his communicator, nothing came back over through the ear piece. "Nothing." He told Robin.

Kid Flash's eyes went from worried to panicked, which confused everyone even himself, he was supposed to hate the spitfire blond, before they settled into a determined stare as he eyed the door, pulling down his goggles he turned to Robin, "Don't follow me." He said simply before taking off into the burning building.

"Kid, wait! It's too dangerous the building's going to collapses any moment!" Robin yelled after his friend, but Wally was gone, and he had a sinking feeling he might never see the cocky green eyes and messy red hair again.

He turned to the rest of the team M'gann's eyes were wide with fear as she watched Wally disappear, Superboy's eyes, although he hid it well, were filled with slight panic and it was only Kaldur's hand that stopped him from going after his doomed friend, "if you go after him," Kaldur said simply. "There will be no hope; the whole building will come down."

So all they could do was waiting, wait and watch as the dragon in the form of fire and smoke ate away at the building, ate away at their friends' lives.

**So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it I got my Beta to spazz out XD hopefully I did the same to you guys anyways please tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO!**


	2. Lost, but Found

**Chapter 2: Lost, but Found**

**Artemis**

Artemis had heard the explosion, she had heard Robin yell to get out, but she couldn't it seemed as if every time she defeated one bad guy too more appeared in his place, one had planted a lucky kick and her right leg was now screaming in pain, she gritted her teeth and shot a blunt arrow successfully knocking the man out.

She had watched as Superboy leapt out of the building and felt the earth shake as he landed outside and M'gann fly out after him through a whole he had made before, both were now out of the building, but she was stuck. She saw Robin, Wally, and Kaldur run for the door, she had watched them all escape, while she kept fighting, she couldn't shake the many men surrounding her and the smoke had begun to fill her lungs and eyes, she coughed violently into her arm as she watched the men she had been fighting flee from the collapsing building, but she was stuck, was lost.

The smell of smoke and gas was making her dizzy and she felt her vision going dim as she stumbled around, trying to find her way out of the maze of smoke, fire, and rubble. Finally unable to walk anymore she dropped to her knees and began to crawl, before finally collapsing.

_I'm gonna die, _she thought panickly, as she rolled away from a piece of the roof that had fallen from the building. _I'm not going to make it out, I'm never going to see Robin or M'gann again, or Superboy or Kaldur, or even Wally. _She felt tears coming to her eyes as she finally just rested her back against a steel support beam and curled into a ball too weak to keep going. _I'm gonna die alone in her. _She thought as her eyes roamed the empty building, _I'm going to die with only the fire and smoke for company. _She pulled her knees closer to her chest and closed her eyes, as she accepted her death, she didn't want to go, but she didn't see a choice.

"Artemis!" The yell echoed through the empty building and she lifted her head instantly listening. "Artemis!" The voice called again, followed by many coughs. "Where are you?" More coughs.

Somehow finding the strength she pulled herself up slowly and started walking towards the voice, yelling hoarsely, "over *cough* here!" It was weak and pathetic, she knew that, and she wasn't even sure if she was loud enough to be heard over the fire's evil crackle and the building's rumble as it try to regain control over the support beams and roof. She stumbled through the smoke, coughing and blind, as she tried to find her one last hope, the person who had come back for her.

"Artemis?" Again the voice rang up over the noise and her coughs and she again called out hoarsely, but soon she was meant with nothing, the voice no longer yelled out her name, the smoke had blinded and weakened her, her vision was going dark, that is until she saw a flash of yellow and red, and even though she was thankful someone had found her, her first real thoughts were, _oh man he is never gonna let this go. _Before sinking into the darkness that had so long called her out.

**Wally**

Wally almost regretted running into the building, he wasn't sure why he cared so much for the spitfire blond teammate, or why he had the sudden urge to go in after her, to go in after the lost cause, but he did. Now he was running nearly blinded by smoke and dodging falling rubble as he called out for his friend.

Soot covered his bright yellow and red costume and his bright yellow boots were nearly black from the soot he had kicked up, the same soot that covered his goggles and dotted his hair, but he kept going, kept running, kept running for the lost cause that he couldn't believe was lost.

"Artemis!" He called, trying not to wince at how loud his voice sounded against the empty building. "Artemis!" He called again, before stopping as he coughed into his arm loudly, he skidded across the ground, which only kicked up more dust and soot which did not help his cause. "Where are you?" He finished trying not to panic.

_She should have answered by now, _he thought as he was forced to walk to avoid kicking up any more dust into his already heavy lungs. He was low on fuel and had used up his last candy bar during the fight, his stomach growled loudly and he cursed the side effects of his abilities.

Suddenly he heard a horse cry reach his ears and he stopped and for once in his life didn't move at all, he just listened, finally he called again, "Artemis?" This time it came out as a question, a hope and again he heard a soft whispered call, he almost leapt with relief before taking off running again.

He called once or twice more with no answer and finally decided it best not to waste what energy and air he had left and just ran. The soot now completely covered his goggles and unable to wipe them clear was forced to prop them back on his head, leaving pale raccoon looking markings on his soot covered face.

Finally he slowed to a stop as he saw a green and blond figure struggling along the wall, sighing in relief he darted towards her just in time to see her collapse to the ground, a lifeless lump.

_Oh please no, _he thought desperately as he ran towards her. Her eyes were shut, but the pain was clear on her face, panicked he placed to fingers on her throat and relaxed when he found what he was looking for, the steady rhyme of her heart. "Artemis," he said as he shook her slowly. "Come on you've got to wake up." He continued to shake her before finally deciding that nothing was going to happen, he removed his goggles from his head and put them down over her eyes, they weren't any good to him now, they just blinded him, but they'd keep her safe, and picked her up carefully bridal style. He tried not to blush as he remembered the last time he had done so was when they had lost their memories back in Bialyan desert. "Don't worry Beautiful," he muttered as he ran. "You're gonna be fine."

Now if only he could remember where the exit was, sometimes Wally really hated his life. Bad luck seemed to naturally follow him every where like a dog begging for food, except this time it was begging for, hoping for destruction and so far it was getting it, because inside the smoke covered building everything looked the same, dark and unnatural.

**So what did you guys think? Crappy? Amazing? Tell me, but no flames...**

**Me personally**

**Anyways if you haven't read my other stuff you know that the one thing I love to do at the end of the chapter are...**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Wolf718: **Thanks glad you like it XD

**Daina La'belle: **SMILEY! *giggles* and I'm glad you like the story

**Reina Grayson: **:D I'm glad I can get you to like a story even if you don't care much for one of the characters

**KF-AxxMexx: ***smiles* there now you know what happened to Arty XD Anyways glad you like it!

**iSniffMarkers: **Smiley for Me! :D Smiley for You! :D

**Irenerb: **Don't worry they get longer as it goes on, last chapter was to set up the story

**Inscriber: **Lol, ya me too! Thanks for being a great Beta!

**This is amazing: **Well if your PenName didn't say it the awesome smiley did! :-)

**LadyMysteri: **SMILEY! *hugs computer, then suddenly realizes what I'm doing and clears throat* Um I mean thank you, and enjoy the story

**Xellda:** Yep! WALLY! He is AWESOME! *giggles*

**Now, PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO! (Come on guys it takes less then 10 seconds SECONDS I timed it XD)**


	3. Safe, but Trapped as Well

**Chapter 3: Safe, but Trapped as Well**

**Artemis**

When Artemis awoke the first thing her mind registered was the dark goggles that blinded her vision, the second was the strong arms and wind, _Kid, _she thought quickly, reaching up a hand to pull the goggles off her face and up onto her head. Sure enough there holding her was none other than Kid Flash himself, his bright yellow and red costume was coated in soot as well as his face, except for some pale splotches around his eyes, giving him raccoon like markings, which she assumed were from his goggles. If their lives hadn't been at sake she might've laughed.

"Hey…there," Wally panted as he ran, each breath a gasp. "Finally…..awake. How….are…you?" He managed as he ran.

_He must be low on fuel, _she figured as she coughed, trying to clear her throat of smoke and squeaked out a, "fine."

He gave her a look, but didn't say anything, but it must have been obvious that she wasn't fine. Deciding that she should keep the topic away from her well being asked, "How about *cough* you?"

She watched him look at her for a moment as if deciding how to answer, before looking straight ahead again, "low…on…fuel. Eyes…hurt." He stopped talking to cough, but didn't stop running.

Artemis looked up at him in confusion, "Why don't you wear you're goggles?"

"Can't…see," came the simple reply, his green eyes never straying from their straight look out ahead of him, as he dodged rubble and ran.

"Oh," she said stupidly before trying to look ahead to see where they were running to, she instantly regretted it as the soot and wind strung at her eyes, she whimpered before turning away.

Wally looked down at her and smiled cockily, "Forgot…don't….look." Before going back to looking ahead and panting loudly, like a dog.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the warning Baywatch."

"No…problem," he said simply before going back to his heavy breathing.

It wasn't right, she decided, for Kid to be so quiet. It was unnatural and wrong, even though she usually found his dumb jokes and corny puns annoying it was better than the silence that now hung around him like a blanket, the only sounds coming from him were his heavy breathing and loud footsteps.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of light and gasped as she watched a doorway outside, come and go. "Exit!" She called up to Wally who had obviously missed it, and she secretly wondered if he had known where he was going in the first place. "Behind you!"

She gasped as he turned around sharply, muttered a thanks and ran, this time turning into the hallway that led to the exit, to freedom. She sighed, they were going to make it, she could already see M'gann promising them cookies, Kaldur telling them to being more carefully, Robin making jokes with Kid and Superboy being well Superboy.

Suddenly she heard the rumble of an explosion and gasped as she looked up to see the ceiling shaking and groaning, Wally obviously saw it too because his eyes widened and he looked down at her. "Not…gonna…make…it." He said simply, "to…low…on…fuel." His green eyes were wide with fear as they darted around, from the ceiling to the door and finally to her.

"You better make it Baywatch," she hissed at him as he ran. "Because if we die I am so gonna kill you."

He smiled at her cockily and said, "How…you…gonna…do…that…if…I'm…dead?" He asked her and she smiled, she had to keep him away from the pain she was sure he was feeling, she could hear his stomach growling inhumanly a monster waiting to be fed food that wasn't available.

The ceiling groaned again and despite herself she whimpered and buried herself deeper into Wally's arms. _I don't want to die, _she thought as she listened to the strange noises around her, the roaring building, the crackling fire, the moan of Wally's stomach, she'd have to tease him about that later.

Wally's voice brought her back to reality, she didn't catch what he said, but he was obviously panic stricken and his eyes were scared and guilty, before finally saying, "Say…good-bye…for…me…kay."

Then it dawned on her, "Wally," she hissed up at him, his eyes were slowly filling with tears, but they were accepting of his fate. "Don't you-" She was cut off as he threw her hand out the door, the door that had been so close yet so far away, she landed on the ground hard and instantly turned to the building, just in time to see her brightly clothed friend disappear under it. "Wally!" She cried out, not caring about secret identities, he couldn't be gone.

No it had to be some mean joke, a nightmare, the red-head that had so long annoyed her and joked about her couldn't be gone, it wasn't right. She faintly heard the yells of her other teammates and she struggled to her feet and ran (sort of) up to the collapsed building and begin to dig. "Come on you idiot," she hissed down at the rock. "Come on."

"Artemis?" She turned around standing behind her was M'gann and behind her Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad. "Where's Kid Flash?" She asked her eyes looking around for their speedster.

Artemis's eyes filled with new tears as they wandered down to the pile of rubble and Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, and spoke the one word that broke the silence, "No."

Artemis flung herself into M'gann's arms and cried, little did they know that their friend and teammate was still alive, beaten and hurt, but alive, waiting for a rescue he didn't think would ever come.

**Oooh Cliffy! *laughs evilly** :D Anyways what did you guys think? NExt chapter you get to see Wally's thoughts on this event and then what happened after the building collapsed on him, because like I said, "he's beaten and hurt, but alive." That's right I could never kill Wally. He's to awesome! :D**

**Now...**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Irenerb: **Well glad you liked Ary's veiw because here's some more and there is more to come! (did that make sense?)

**Xxxroxyxxx: **I'm glad you like it, here's another chapter. Expect the next sometime next week :D

**Cloaks and Daggers: **Lol don't worry I got the hint XD Anyways I hope you review again *hint hint* :D

**Reina Grayson: ***smiles really big* I'm glad I can make you like a character you don't like.

**Rowanfall: **See I told you! Ten Seconds! XD Anyways glad you liked it

**Wolf718: **Yep, but now Arty is out of the building! But Wally is still inside. A burning building. Full of smoke. And everyone thinks he's dead. Ya….not good XD

**Keepmovingforward2: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it

**LadyMysteri: **I know that's why I loved Revelations so much, WallyxArty FLUFF! She helped fix his arm! *giggles a crazy fangirl giggle* Okay okay I'm good…

**KF-AxxMexx: **Well Arty got out, but Wally's still trapped….and they think he's dead…..ya I don't think that's a good thing….

**Nikkifm: **I know! Wally and Arty are awesome!

**Slytherin955: **Thanks glad you like it!

**Mastah'o'awesome: **Wow….um okay in order, Arty escaped now Wally's trapped oh nose! Arty got out she didn't die. Of course this is the beginning of Waltermis, cuz I LOVE IT! And as for the last one I don't think you will XD Anyways *eyes bug out* Wow that is a lot of smileys….

**Asdf: **Lol I know that was a horrible place to end last chapter and I also know this was a horrible place to end this chapter XD

**Xellda: **Thanks that's what I was going for this time you just get Arty's view, but next chapter will be Wally

**Now please Review even a SMILEY will DO! :D It only takes ten seconds (give or take a little becaue of loading) to go and leave a smiley review!**


	4. In a Heartbeat

**Chapter 4: In a Heartbeat**

**Wally**

Wally ran almost blindly through the building, his eyes burned from the soot that had been kicked up into them, he had long ago gotten used to the beating of the strong winds against him, at supersonic speed, but the flying soot was different, it was like millions of flies whizzing around him and into his eyes and mouth, which he now tried to keep shut. Which for him was extremely torturous.

His legs were screaming in protest, begging him to stop running to give up, his stomach growled loudly as if to agree with them. He knew that he had run out of fuel a long time ago and was now solely dependent on his own energy and endurance, but no 15 year old body had the energy to give up what he demanded from it.

He felt Artemis squirm in his grip and his arms screamed in protest, begging him to drop her, but he didn't, he couldn't, he wouldn't.

Finally he could see her eyes open behind the soot covered goggles and watched as she pulled them off of her face and propped them up onto her head. He watched her study his face before smirking and he almost groaned he was never going to hear the end of Kid Flash the raccoon and sadly Artemis hadn't left the goggles on long enough to get the same marks.

"Hey...there," he panted his chest heaving painfully as he tried to form words. "Finally...awake," he managed. "How...are...you?"

She looked at him for a second before coughing and managing a soft, squeaky, "fine."

He looked at her, she looked anything, but fine. She was covered in soot, numeral cuts dotted her face and arms, and there was a huge bruise forming on her leg. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't fine, but figured it was a waste of precious energy to argue with her and just kept running.

After a small moment of silence he heard her ask, "how about *cough* you?"

He looked down at her for a moment debating silently what to say, he wanted so badly to complain to her about how his feet and lungs were on fire and that his eyes were fighting a losing badly against soot and ash, but he couldn't. It would give her so much to tease him about later and it would waste energy.

So looking back ahead, he decided simply to say, "low…on…fuel. Eyes…hurt." He stopped talking as a painful cough erupted past his lips, his lungs screamed for him to stop, but he didn't and wouldn't not until they were safe. Then he was going to go make the biggest sandwich he could.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Artemis make a confused face and he already knew what she was going to ask. "Why don't you wear your goggles?"

He sighed he wanted nothing more than to slip the protective red goggles over his eyes, but if he did he'd be running blind and that wouldn't end well so he just said simply, "Can't...see." Eyes never straying from the path (if you could call it that) ahead of him, dodging falling rubble, determined to get them out.

"Oh," he heard her mumble, he felt her stir slightly in his arms before hearing her whimper and turn away sharply and he smiled cockily.

"Forgot...don't...look," he told her panting, smiling as he waited for her come back and it came.

"Thanks for the warning Baywatch," the sarcastic sentence reached his ears and he was sure it was followed by an eye roll.

"No...problem," he panted back and then they sunk into silence, only the crackling flames, and his pounding feet and heavy breathing, filled it, and he hated it.

He hated not being able to talk without feeling like he was going to collapse. He hated not being able to laugh and joke, only cough and pant, here he was the fastest boy alive and he was in some of the worst pain he had ever felt from the one thing he loved to do, run.

He needed to find an exit, but secretly he had no idea where he was anymore, it all looked the same a giant blanket of black sooty fog and rubble, suddenly Artemis yelled, "Exit! Behind you!" And he almost cried in relief, thank goodness a way out, turning sharply he tried to ignore the burning sensation that attacked his feet, due to the friction and embers, (something that told him that his boots were wearing out, which again wasn't good) but he kept running, muttering a thanks as he did.

They were almost out, he could already see his friends, Robin, oh boy he was never going to let this go, M'gann, Superboy, Kaldur, they would all be there, they would all be alright, but his hopes were dashed when suddenly an explosion rocked the building and the ceiling groaned as it tried to hold its weight. Wally heard, and felt, his stomach growl loudly and he felt his face wrinkle in pain, he was too low on fuel he wasn't going to make it.

"Not…gonna…make…it." He told Artemis as his eyes looked around for an answer, "to…low…on…fuel." He looked around from the ceiling to the door and finally to Artemis, and in his mind she had never looked more beautiful then right then and there, with soot covering her face and hair and her ponytail half way undone and frizzy from the wind and heat around them.

"You better make it Baywatch," he heard her hiss up to him, her eyes carrying the familiar joking/determined glint he loved. "Because if we die I am so gonna kill you."

He smiled cockily and replied, "How…you…gonna…do…that…if…I'm…dead?" He watched as she smiled and he knew that she was trying to push him to make it, but he knew that he wasn't, and he winced again as his stomach growled loudly begging for food he didn't have.

The ceiling groaned again and he heard Artemis whimper, and he quickly went over his choices, but he could only come up with two. He could either drop Artemis and make a dash by himself, he was sure he could make it, he probably would've been out by now if he hadn't had to carry her, or he could throw her out the door, something he was sure she wouldn't appreciate, but it would save her life, so it was a simple question really. Who was he going to kill, Artemis or himself? He groaned again as his stomach and lungs screamed up at him in protest and his heart raced in his ears, him or her, finally he took a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment made his choice.

"Artemis, I'm gonna throw you," he looked down at her, she hadn't been listening and he sighed that was going to make it even harder. Fighting back tears and panic his voice caught in his throat as he spoke, "say…good-bye…for…me…kay." He didn't want to die, but he might have a chance, after all he was more than human, Artemis would have no chance.

He saw realization appear in her eyes and she hissed, "Wally," and he could see her face through tear blurred eyes, to say he was scared was an understatement, no he was terrified.

He would never see Robin again, no more late nights in the Batcave playing video games, never see M'gann or Superboy again, he had long since known they were a couple, but had ignored it, he would never see Kaldur again their calm leader who always seemed to be able to end an argument, he would never see his Uncle Barry again, or feel the wind against his face or hear him laugh as they raced as red and yellow blurs, he wouldn't see anyone again, ever.

"Don't you-" he cut her off as he threw her sharply out the door, it was probably only a yard or two away, but to him it had never seemed so far away, he watched her soar out and looked up just in time to feel the building crash down on him. "Wally!" He heard Artemis's faint panicked cry just before he was covered in darkness.

It took him a couple minutes to realize that he wasn't dead, he looked up and saw that he had gotten lucky, two beams had crashed into each other and caught the other falling rubble that was the good news, he wasn't dead, but with good news, bad news always followed and it came.

He felt a burst of pain shoot up his leg as a huge rock fell and hit him sharply, and he heard the sickening crack as it broke and he groaned, he wasn't going anywhere now. He looked around him, he was trapped all around and even if he could he wouldn't have been able to stand up.

_Not that I could've gone somewhere in the first place, _he thought sadly as he looked up at the darkness around him, new tears in his eyes, would his friends look for him even though he appeared to be dead. Would anyone come looking for the trapped teammate, just like he had done for Artemis, would anyone come looking for the lost cause, but even as he replayed the scene over in his mind, taking the fall for Arty, sacrificing himself for her, and he decided that he would've done it again in a heartbeat.

**So there you go! That's what happened to Wally! He's a alive, but his leg is broken and he's stuck...ya that's not good...anyways Chapter 5 will be up soon!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Cary99: **I'm sorry I almost made you cry, but I'm glad the feeling got through…anyways now you know how he survived

**YoungJusticeFreak: **Lol, I'm glad you like it!

**Justin the constant reviewer: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**LadyMysteri: **Oh me too! Zatanna and Arty finally get some screen time alone so excited! I'm also excited for the episode where Superboy may lose Sphere Dun dun dun!

**iSniffMarkers: **XD Hey I said give or take a little didn't I XD

**Adoglovers5: **lol there's nothing to be sorry about XD, but I'm glad you like it

**Irenerb: **Glad you like it!

**Angelrider13: **Lol, something tells me you don't like cliffies…another tells me you don't want Wally to die…which is a good thing XD

**Asdf: **Don't worry no ones gonna give up on Wally he's too AWESOME!

**JanelleL: **Lol, you smile like this! :D but :O fits this situation much better XD

**Rowanfall: **lol, yep 10 seconds! :D Also I'm glad you like it

**GrassFairy: **:D glad you like it!

**Wolf718: **Yep, a building falling on you cannot be fun...

**Reina Grayson: **Okay maybe I will when I'm not busy. Also is it bad if I like Wally torture as long as he doesn't die...

**Xellda: **I'm gald you got into the story, anyways ya Wally is WAY too awesome to kill, but he's fun to put in dangerous situations XD

**KF-AxxMexx: **I know, Wally...I think I made my Beta start to cry for him...or maybe she ust felt like crying eh same dif :D

**S.: **Lol here you goes one update!

**Now you know the drill!**

**Please REVIEW even a SMILEY will DO!**

**It only takes 10 seconds give or take a bit! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	5. He Can't Be Gone

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: He Can't Be Gone**

**Artemis**

_He's not gone, _Artemis thought as she helped M'gann and Superboy dig through the rubble, quickly tears falling from her eyes. She had long ago ignored the screaming pain in her leg, where a large bruise had formed, and the way her arms tried to give out. _He wouldn't leave me, any second now he's gonna come sneak up on me with some candy bar and crack some joke about how I got hurt, he's not gone. _Her arms screamed at her to stop as she pulled another piece of rubble off of the pile, begging her to drop it, to give up, but she wouldn't not until she found Wally.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Robin contacting Batman and Kaldur contacting Flash, with a little luck the Justice League would be here soon and could help them, she watched as M'gann levitated rocks up and away from where they assumed Wally was, the heat had died down enough that she was able to help somewhat, but was still unable to contact Wally, and his communicator was down.

"Come on Wally you idiot," she mutter digging through the rubble, she couldn't lose anymore family members, she remembered how she had felt when she had watched all of them have their brushes with death back when their base had been attacked, she remembered the helpless feeling, the feeling she had hoped never to feel again, but yet she did. First she had lost her sister, now she was losing Wally it just couldn't be happing.

"Artemis," she turned to see Robin standing behind her, although he hid it well she could see he had been crying and his mask was wet where it had collected his salty tears.

"What," she snapped her eyes daring him to tell her to stop, she watched him wince and take a step back and her eyes softened. "Robin I'm sorry, it's just…" her voice trailed off as her eyes roamed back down to the pile of rubble.

"I know," Robin said as he walked over to help her move a rock. "Trust me, I know." What she didn't know was how well he knew, that he had lost family as well, and that just like her was determined not to lose anyone else.

**Wally**

Wally curled into a ball, his bad leg stretched out in front of him, and tried to forget about the walls of rubble that surrounded him, his stomach hurt almost has much as his leg and he hated not being able to move, ever since Wally had been little, even before Kid Flash, he had been claustrophobic, he hated not being able to move around, and when he had become Kid Flash it had only gotten worse.

The constant want to run at the speed of light had made in closed spaces almost unbearable for him, even when he was driving with Uncle Barry in his car he still wanted to be outside running instead. The truth was that inside a place where he couldn't run there was no need for him, and if there was no need for Kid Flash, he'd have to go back to being _loser _Wally West, and he was worried if that happened no one would ever take him seriously again.

In a panicked rage he punched the closest rock to him; he bit his tongue and hissed in pain as it cut through his glove and into his skin. _Smart Wally, _he thought as he gently cradled his hand, watching the small dots of scarlet run down it. _First your leg, now your hand, why don't you just go try to vibrate through the wall and give yourself a concussion to add to the list. _He groaned and ran his good hand through his hair, and instantly regretted it as it stirred up old dust and soot that clung to it and knocked it down into his eyes, nose, and mouth.

Coughing loudly he tried taking deep breaths to clear his lungs, but instead of helping it only made things worse, the dust in the air was swept into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner and instantly he began coughing again. His lungs and throat protested against each cough, his throat was already scratchy and dry, so every cough was like a million tiny pieces of glass attacking his throat, his lungs were already heavy from the smoke and with each cough they grew worse, because more coughs meant more smoke, and more smoke meant that he was that much closer to death.

He winced as he watched and heard the two beams stopping him from being crushed groan and arch as more weight was pushed onto them, he could feel the heat from the fire just beyond his box of rubble and if he didn't suffocate from the smoke around him, he'd burn to death from the firey dragon that waited just outside his box.

Suddenly his stomach growled loudly and he groaned in pain. _That is if I don't starve to death first, _he thought. He looked down at his feet, trying to get his mind off of his pain, he had lost one boot during his panic when the building had collapsed (as well as his communicator) and he hoped they found him before they found the boot and assumed the worse.

Personally he wondered if they were even looking for him, after all it would appear that he was dead, he didn't have Superboys near invulnerability, or M'gann's ability to move stuff away from him, no he had survived solely on luck and he was worried that very luck was going to be what killed him.

**Artemis**

Flash had arrived by now and was now helping move pieces of rubble, as well as Batman, the Martian Man Hunter, Green Arrow, Aquaman, even Superman had decided to appear. Every now and then another member would appear and help for a while before getting called on some mission. Flash seemed the most distraught, which made sense; he was a wreck yelling at anybody who tried to get him to stop and rest for a moment. He moved rubble like he had been doing it his whole life, finally Batman had caught him and had convinced him to rest and get something to eat, she still wondered how he did it, everyone else who had gotten that close to Flash had been left in their own personally sandstorm as he ran right by.

What bugged her though was how useless and guilty she felt. Useless because she could barely lift any of the rocks and needed Robin's help with the rest, guilty because Kid had died, no not died got trapped, for her. He could've dropped her and saved himself, but he didn't, instead he used the last of his strength to save her, it didn't make any sense, why would he save her instead of himself. He didn't even like her!

Sighing she set back to work, suddenly something caught her eyes and she gasped, sticking out of the rubble was a bright yellow boot, she gasped and picked it up, worried she was going to find a broken foot under it, but there wasn't anything and she wasn't sure whether to feel relief or disappointment, because if Wally wasn't with his boot then where was he, and if he wasn't with his boot did that mean he was dead?

_No, _she thought shaking her head. _He's not gone, he can't be. _Clearing her throat she tried to think of what to say, _hey I found Wally's boot, buried and squished under a bunch of rubble, _didn't seem like a good idea so instead she just silently walked up to Batman and gave him the boot, "I found this, over there." She told him quickly and pointed at the area, before you could blink Flash was at the point digging and Batman was giving orders.

She stared as they began to dig, "I swear Baywatch." She mumbled as she went over there herself, "Once we find you I am never gonna let this go." Because she knew that the red head just couldn't be gone. She wouldn't believe it until she saw it, and she hoped she never would see it.

**They're so close! Poor Flash though...that has to be hard...**

**Anyways they found his boot, but not Wally. "Oh Nose!" **

**Now...**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Reina Grayson: **lol okay

**S. F. Sienna: Okay so I put spaces between your name because FF tends to not like dots. Anyways Thanks for the SMILEYS!**

**KF-AxxMexx: I know, poor poor Wally…**

**Irenerb: Don't worry I shall!**

**LadyMysteri: Lol yep! I love Wally/Arty! They'd be so cute together if they weren't so bent on hating each other XD**

**Wolf718: Lol, he's kind of trapped in a box of rubbles, but still CRAWL WALLY! CRAWL! *giggles* that made me laugh**

**Adoglover5: Ouch…but ya Wally broke his leg.**

**Asdf: You're Welcome and Thanks for the review!**

**Please Be Okay: Smiley!**

**Sunnydayx56: Lol *thinks* nope I don't think you can…I've seen a girl run with a broken _ankle though_**

**The Sun Will Shine Clear: lol, I've actually written stories where a character had died, well not stories just One-Shots, but they're Danny Phantom stories…. Anyways yep Wally's claustrophobia is in there. Actually when I first wrote this (I wrote the whole story before I posted it) I knew I was going to have Wally freak out sometime because of the small space he was in. I didn't know a lot about him, just that if I could run at the speed of sound and could never hold still I would HATE in closed spaces.**

**Rowanfall: lol Madame Smiley the Second! ^_^ Also thanks!**

**Mastah'o'awesome: Yep! Wally is WAY too AWESOME to DIE! :D**

**Nikkifm: Tell me about it Wally is by far my favorite character. Right up there with Robin and Arty!**

**Player Zero: Thanks!**

**Ravenhearst: Okay quick funny story when I first read your review my friend was with me and I turned to her and said, "see I'm not the _only one who calls people dude! " Anyways I won't kill Wally, if I did the whole world would explode, because of the sheer lack of AWESOMENESS! XD_**

**Twaxer: I will! Glad you like it!**

**Turkeyhead987: *giggles* I got you addicted! *giggles some more* At least its not drugs…..Lol I can't kill Wally if I did the whole world would explode from sheer lack of EPICNESS (not Pattawand XD) I love made up words…..**

**Now Remember PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO! (it only takes ten seconds!)**

**~Ghosty!**


	6. Finally Found Finally Safe

**Chapter 6: Finally Found, Finally Safe**

**Wally**

Wally had long since given up on entertaining himself, he had already gone through multiple science problems and had given up doodling blueprints on the dust covered ground, since it just kicked up more dust into his eyes, so here he was just waiting and trying to stay awake, but it was so hard.

He wanted nothing more than to give into the darkness that kept creeping into his eyes before he blinked or rubbed it away, but it wouldn't go away for long, it was back and upon him almost as soon as it had disappeared, like a lion that was playing with its food. The heat from the flames was now nearly unbearable and he had been forced to remove his cowl and other boot to try and let some of the heat escape his body, his gloves had been the next to go, throwing them to the ground next to him, but nothing helped. The heat just attacked the unprotected skin, and if he touched anything it would burn it away like it was a piece of kindle.

He felt tears fall from his face as he finally realized that he was destine to die, he would never see Robin again, or Kaldur, or M'gann or Supey or Uncle Barry or Artemis, he wouldn't see anyone ever again, but he still wondered why he missed the fire mouth blond so much. He wondered why her face was the only face he could still she every detail of, her dark grey blue eyes and the firm smirk that seemed to always be plastered on her face, he smiled as he thought of that. Sure he was never going to see her again, at least not in person, but he wasn't going to forget her, or anyone.

He turned his head as he heard the fire roar in his ears and the darkness creep up into his eyes yet again, the support beams above him groaned and he watched as his life flashed before him, a cliché that he both hated and loved, as he watched his friends and family's faces flash into his blurred vision before he finally heard the beams above him snap and he fell into the dark of endless sleep.

If he had kept them open just a little longer he would have watched as the support beams and rubble stop mid fall inches from his broken body, he would've seen the flames behind him be tamed by a huge wave of water and felt strong red gloved hands grab him and carry him out, but he didn't keep them open, he had lost hope when he had heard the beams snap and because of that had submitted to his fate.

**Artemis**

Artemis was surprised at how fast everyone was moving now; even the Flash seemed to be moving faster than normal which was saying something, Kaldur and Aqualad were constantly beating back the dragon of flames that threatened to swallow them all and M'gann and Martian Man Hunter making sure rubble didn't crush them all like pancakes. Batman and Robin worked as one, which surprised no one and she helped Green Arrow shoot at rocks that they could demolish without the whole building coming down.

To her and everyone else's surprise, even Superman and Superboy seemed to be getting along; for once there wasn't the awkward space between them, this time both of them had the same thoughts. That their teammate and friend was under that building somewhere and if they didn't hurry it would be too late.

Suddenly something caught her eyes, it was a bright red glove that seemed to have been tossed aside and forgotten. She gasped and headed over to the small crack that she could see through, peeking through it she saw Kid Flash he was curled in a tight ball his eyes closed and one leg stretched out in front of him at a weird angle. His mask was off as well as both his gloves and boots showing off many burns and cuts, his right hand was bloody, as if he had fought a battle with a rock and lost, which honestly wouldn't have surprised her, his red hair was filled with soot and seemed to be smoking slightly where the fire had gotten to it. What scared her most however was that he wasn't moving, just lying there, curled in a ball his chest rising and falling with uneven gasps of contaminated air.

"Over here!" She finally called when she had gotten over the shock of seeing him not up and moving and laughing. "I can see him! Help!" She struggled to move the rocks when suddenly she gasped and heard a snap below he and screamed as she began to fall. _No! _She thought. _No! Not when were so close. _She closed her eyes as she waited to join Wally in death when suddenly she gasped as she was stopped abruptly.

_Don't worry Artemis, _M'gann's voice filled her head and she looked over to see M'gann's eyes glowing bright blue and her hands stretched out before her. _I've got you._

_Wally! _Artemis thought quickly. _You need to get Wally!_

_Already covered, _M'gann thought back in a relief filled voice and Artemis looked around to see multiple rocks floating around her and she relaxed in relief.

She watched as Kaldur and Aquaman killed the dragon that threatened to swallow Wally and watched Flash dive into get the younger speedster himself. She felt herself being lowered as M'gann put her down and the second her feet hit the ground raced over to the red head.

"He's alive right?" She asked Flash who was currently looking over his protégé.

Flash's eyes narrowed behind his mask and he shook his head, as if to clear it before saying, "he'll be fine, he has numerous burns and cuts, and his leg is broken, that's gonna bug him for a while, and he inhaled a lot of smoke, but he'll live."

Artemis fell back in relief, sobbing happily, unable to stop the tears, he was going to be okay, he was going to be fine, well besides not being able to move for a month or so, boy was she going to get some fun out of that, then she frowned or he was depending on how things went, but she doubted he would enjoy not being able to run.

"He still needs medical attention," Flash continued then proceeded to think out loud. "We can't take him to a normal hospital to many questions to answer. I guess the mountains our best option." He looked up at Batman who nodded and motioned to Superman.

"Seeing as you are the only one who can keep up with Flash you'll be the one to escort him back and help him with Kid until we all get there we still have some cleaning up to do."

This statement was followed by nods from the adults and many buts and we want to see Wallys from the teenagers, who were silenced by Batman's glare. "There is no use seeing him now, he's out cold and besides you helped make this mess you get to help clean it up."

Artemis sighed as she walked back with the rest of the team, everyone, even Robin much to her amusement, were mutter empty threats and complaints about/for Batman. She sighed as she watched Flash and Superman zoom off with Wally, and wished that she could've helped more; after all she needed the red head, even if she never would admit it to anyone else.

**So what did you guys think? They finally found him yay! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it! Semi-Import News at the Bottom.**

**xMexx: **Lol, you happy now? They found him! :D

**Reina Grayson: **Lol, that would be fun to see, but I don't think I ever have her slap him…..I wrote this story (the whole story) before I posted it, so it's pretty much set in stone…

**Irenerb: **Glad you like it :D

**Music lover bwg: **Honestly I never thought of that…..um I'm going to say in the panic of the moment they both forgot XD

**Rowanfall: **Lol, you're talking about Failsafe aren't you? I loved that episode so much FLUFF and Angst XD

**Fallenarchangel: **Um actually I wrote this story (the whole story) before I posted it, otherwise I'd be open for suggestions, but sadly I kind of forgot about Roy….oops

**Leafysummers: **lol, don't worry they found him. Also ya it does suck, for everyone

**Youngjusticefreak: **lol I'm glad you like it XD

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol thanks they science thing was fun! Anyways enjoy this, and have a pattawand day!

**Shojobaby: **Yes I saw Failsafe and LOVED IT! So much Wally/Arty Fluff! *fangirl scream* IT WAS AWESOME!

**Player Zero: **Thanks! :D

**Cary99: **Don't worry they will er did…..

**The Sun Will Shine Clear: **lol yes Claustrophobia is bad, especially for someone who is always moving….

**Adoglover5: **I will don't worry!

**Wolf718: **Lol, see for me its…Procrastinators of the world UNITE!...tomorrow…or the day after…

**Justin the constant reviewer: **Thanks, I'm not sure if I should feel proud that I made you almost cry or not…..oh well….

**ANNOUNCMENT **

**Okay everyone, listen up my next story is already done and being Beta after this story is done I'll start posting it. It's Failsafe from Wally's POV, lots of angst/fluff/hurt and comfort.**

**If you want a sneak peek tell me and at the end of this story I'll give you one XD**

**Anyways Please REVIEW even a SMILEY will DO! It only takes ten seconds :D**


	7. Souvenir

**Chapter 7: Souvenir**

**Somewhere in the middle of Wally and Artemis**

The first things Wally noticed when he woke up was one; he wasn't dead, and two there were about eleven sets of eyes on him and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Wally asked as he tried to clear his head, his eyes were still blurry and his head felt like it had just been put in a blender and his stomach growled loudly enough to send a lion running. "And can I please have something to eat."

To his surprise through the silence someone laughed, he looked up to see Artemis, her blond hair was still messy and blackened with soot, but she had washed her hands and face showing the tan skin underneath.

"Don't worry guys," she told everyone. "He's fine."

Wally blinked, why wouldn't he be fine, and then he gasped as it all dawned on him. The fight, the explosion, the collapsing building, running into said building to get Artemis, throwing Artemis out the door, watching the building collapse on down on him, hearing the beams snap. He felt tears come to his eyes as he looked around, "I'm supposed to be dead aren't I?" He muttered.

Taken aback everyone did a double take; no one was used to seeing their youngest speedster like this. Robin was the first to speak, "Dude, there was no way we were going to let you die. Especially with Arty here." He jerked a thumb in Artemis's direction and with it earned a punch in the shoulder, "Hey!" He yelped backing away from her what was that for.

Wally grinned, "you just gave me so many teasing rights dude." He explained to Robin as he smiled cockily up at Artemis. "I can't believe you of all people were actually worried about me."

Artemis glared, "That's only because you had to go and almost get yourself killed and I wasn't the one with the stomach growling enough to give King Kong a run for his money."

Wally blushed scarlet as he glared up at Artemis; neither noticed everyone else slowly backing out of the room smiling at each other. "Hey that's not my fault and you know it! Besides last I checked I saved your life."

Artemis glared at him, before her eyes settled down to a guiltier look that surprised Wally. "You didn't have to." She said simply and he looked at her strangely.

"Wait what?" He asked confused, he couldn't be hearing this right could he? Was Artemis the proud archer of the team actually thanking him. Well sort of.

"I said you didn't have to." Guilt shot through her, like bullets had gone straight through her skin and attacked her conscious, her soul.

Wally blinked several times before answering, "But I wanted to Arty, don't you get it? I had a chance you would've died long before we got to you."

Artemis's fists clenched and she felt tears fall from her eye, "You don't get it do you?" She glared at the speedster in front of her, not even bothering to correct him about her name.

Wally winced and if he hadn't been in a hospital bed and unable to move he probably would've run. "Don't get what?" He asked, "Artemis I'm fine see." He held up his arms and gestured at himself, "perfectly fine."

"You call almost getting killed fine?" She screamed at him. "Wally we almost didn't make it! We almost saw you get crushed and you call that…" She gestured towards his leg and multiple cuts, bruises, and burns. "Fine!"

_I caused that, _she thought, before finishing. "Wally, I almost watched you die! We all almost watched you die and you're joking about it! I almost witnessed you getting flattened and then backed into a pancake! How is that fine?" How could he be so calm? She felt her nails digging into her skin and the faint moister of blood trickle from a cut she had created, and regretted not cutting her fingernails earlier.

Wally's eyes were wide as he tried to rewind to his time under the building, he remembered being trapped inside and unable to get free, he remembered the pain in his stomach, leg, and eyes, he remembered watching the rubble start to crash done on him, then he remembered the darkness, the fear.

He glared up at Artemis, "you don't think I realize that! Trust me I was scared out of my mind, do you know how hard it is to be able to move at the speed of sound yet be unable to save yourself with it." This time it was Artemis's turn to wince and shy away. "I get it, I almost died, there's no need to keep reminding me about it! You're the one who needs to wake up and open your eyes, girly!" He didn't care as he watched Artemis stumble back or that he felt his tears beginning to slid down his cheeks like his own personally raindrops.

"Those moments under there were some of the worst in my life! Do you know how hard it is to not being able to move, and slowly suffocating and burning to death because of it! I was scared! You happy I admit it? I was scared out of my mind, I honestly thought I wasn't going to see any of you guys again and when I heard those beams above me crack I surrender I honestly thought I was gone! How would you feel? Why can't you just thank me and get it over with? Too proud? I could have just dropped you I would've made it out, but you would be dead Arty you wouldn't have survived!"

_This isn't right, _Artemis, thought as Wally continued to rant. _Wally's not supposed to get angry, he's supposed to tease me, to give me a hard time, to make up stupid jokes and puns. _Then another thought accorded to her, something that she had never thought of before. _Maybe he's just hiding behind, maybe somewhere in there he's not such a big jerk, and after all he did save my life._

After a while Wally had calmed down, but his eyes were still filled with soft tears and he looked broken, and for a long time they just stood there in a semi comfortable silence.

Artemis looked at him before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of red goggles. They were cracked from her landing outside the door and the soot seemed to have permanently glued itself to the lenses, making them unusable. "Here are your goggles back, I don't think they're useable anymore."

Wally grabbed them from her and shrugged, "I have others besides..." His eyes got the mysterious glint in them that she loved and hated at the same time as he finished. "Souvenir."

She groaned before laughing, and he smiled, after all he was fine, everything was fine. She smiled and before she lost the guts to do it leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek before pulling away, leaving a blush on Wally that put his hair to shame.

"Why? How? When? What?" He stuttered to find words.

_Quick with his feet, not so much with his mouth, _she smirked as she remembered something Robin had told her about the speedster, before smirking and whispering. "None of this just happened, if anyone asks I told you never to do something like that again or I'm going to have to kill you understand?"

Wally just sat there, and nodded, but inside his thoughts were going on their own personally rollercoaster,

_She just kissed me!_

_Arty just kissed me!_

_This isn't right I hate her don't I?_

_She hates me, doesn't she?_

Finally he looked up into her bright grey blue eyes and a smirk fell onto his face, _aww forget it. _He thought before pulling her into a kiss, it wasn't a long one, but it was long enough and it sent the speedster vibrating enough to give Flash a run for his money, before they pulled away again.

"Remember," Artemis said smirking. "None of this just happened."

Wally smirked and putting his two fingers together, in a deep voice said, "these are not the couple your looking for."

Artemis faced palmed, "so you believe in the force, but not in magic?"

"The force is science!" Wally insisted before going off about the science used in Star Wars and how it worked and so on and Artemis just smiled and sat back in a chair and for once in her life, just listened to what the speedster had to say.

The four other teammates outside the door just smiled, it hadn't happened instantly and it took a life threatening drama to pull it out, but their teammates were slowly starting to get along and see that there was more to each other then they could've ever seen before.

**This is the END! :'( Sad but true all stories must end, but stay tuned for a preview for our er my next episode er story...**

**Now...**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**The Sun Will Shine Clear: **Cool! I'll post it soon! It should be up today (the preview) and the story tomorrow or the day after

**Irenerb: **:D Glad you like it! Sadly this is the last chapter…..

**Reina Grayson: **Not really…well sort of…eeh mostly hurt/comfort anyways I'll post the sneak peek in a second

**Music lover bwg: **Lol, such a simple word, but it means so much YAY!

**Leafysummers: **Lol, it's cool. Also I wrote this story before I posted it, all of it, that and its Artemis and Wally based so there's not a lot of Robin. If you want a Robin centered fic, you should check out my story _Can't Fake Love _it's all about Robin (but it's only a one-shot)

**Youngusticefreak: **Lol, don't you dare dive off a cliff! Anyways its cool I have a fic that I need to finish, but I've been lazy….oh man I'm gonna get killed by fans….

**KTrevo: **Lol, something tells me you're excited for the sneak peek. Anyways this was the last chapter

**Asdf: **Yep! Wally ain't dead, and I don't plan on killing him ever he's too loveable

**Justin the constant reviewer: **Really? I honestly didn't know that. That is actually really cool! But how does he do it? I mean does he somehow speed up the person's healing abilities?

**KF-AxxMexx: **Yep! They found Wally! *hugs Wally* *Wally faints from lack of oxygen*

**Wolf718: **lol, I have a friend who really hates needles to the point that she can't even watch someone get a shot on TV anyways I like yours too, but I'm not claustrophobic

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol I got you addicted! Failsafe was awesome! I loved it!

**Aoiro no neko: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it

**Rowanfall: **Arly? Oh I get it Artemis and Wally combined got it….I've never heard that one before only Spitfire and Waltermis

**Shojobaby: **oops….type-o my bad….may fix that later thanks for the correction

**Supersoda: **First off I love your PenName anyways glad you like the story

**Xellda: **You have won the my favorite review for this chapter award I loved it! So did my Best Friend, anyways my favorite was the Waiting for update one - - :D

**Bat-dove: **Lol, what did Batman do?

**Guarded from the world: **Lol wow, talk about committed not that there's anything wrong with that. Actually you sound like me before I got an account XD

**Adoglover5: **Ya, but can't you see Batman doing that, *in bad Batman impression* "Stay here and clean up while your friend fights against death" *suddenly in normal voice* He's right behind me isn't he? -_-  
>Batman: *glares*<br>Me: EEEEK! *faints*

**Please Review Even a Smiley Shall Do! It only takes ten seconds!**

**Anyways stay tuned for a sneak peek!**


	8. Sneak Peek

**SNEAK PEEK FOR...She's Gone**

_**She's**_ _**Gone: **(Summary) _She's lost. She's gone. She's dead. She's gone. The words echoed through Wally's head and with each synonym to death his hatred grew. Wally's POV of Failsafe+Aftermath SPOILERS

**Chapter 1: No Hope  
><strong>**Wally**

_She's lost. She's gone. She's dead. She's gone_. The words echoed through Wally's head and with each synonym to death his hatred grew.

Right now he didn't care that there were two aliens he cursed every alien in existents. "They're dead!" He screamed his eyes flashing madly with anger. "Every single alien! If it's the last thing I do!" The wind wrapped around him the cold snow a white blanket of nothing. She was gone nothing was there to remind him of her except the huge hole in his heart.

He stalked into the ship and screamed out his anger. His hands fell upon M'gann's bio ship and he felt it shutter beneath his fists, but he didn't care. He was hurting the ship, but he didn't care. His grief had driven him into an insanity that almost rivaled the Joker's.

He felt mad tears prick his eyes and he didn't stop them, he didn't care. _She's dead. She's lost. She's gone._ The words echoed into his head again and he mourned.

**This will be another Wally centered fic (because Wally is awesome...well that and I like writing about him he's a fun character to play around with...) Anyways it takes place right after Artemis "dies" *wink wink* and from there on out its Wally angst!**

**So yep Wally's POV of Failsafe and then the Aftermath, hope to see er so to speak you guys there!**

* * *

><p><strong>So What Did you guys think? Hope you liked it, this story should be up soon. Sometime later this week. Anyways,<strong>

**REVIEW REPLIES (I can't believe I got OVER 100! *fangirl scream* And its my first story for YJ)**

**KTrevo: **Lol, glad you liked it

**Wolf718: **Lol, actually I thought of that because this year I have to an essay on Star Wars following the Laws of Physics or something like that…..sorry now I'm rambling hope you liked the sneak peek

**Reina Grayson: **Thanks XD

**Leafysummers: **Lol WALLMAN! *giggles* glad you liked it and hope you like the Robin fic

**KF-AxxMexx: **lol its for the fans, I knew they were waiting for it the whole story XD

**MeInTheMaking: **Thanks glad you liked it!

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol, wow I liked the Invited to Update, did you make that up? Also you cheated you can't count 1, 2 skip a few

**Cary99: **Thanks glad you liked it

**Music lover bwg: **Lol sorry no sequel mainly cuz I'm not sure how I would do one…..

**Rowanfall: **Lol I know Star Wars is AWESOME!

**Asdf: **Thanks glad you liked it

**I luhv haterz: **Lol thanks!

**Pimu: **Lol :D

**The Sun Will Shine Clear: **Lol, thanks glad you liked it!

**Supersoda: **Thanks! Star Wars Rocks! Anyways glad you liked er loved the ending

**Ravenhearst: **Lol, thanks!

**Guarded from the world: **Lol, it's okay once there was this Danny Phantom one that I kept coming back on for called The Files, it was bad…..Anyways glad you liked the story

**Anyways honestly guys you don't have to review on this one, but I would like feed back so...**

**Please Review even a Smiley :D :) :P Will Do! (it only takes 5 seconds)**


	9. She's Gone is Up

**SHE'S GONE (my newest story) IS NOW OUT! I suggest you go to my profile and get to it that way….**

**Anyways one last…**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Justin the constant reviewer: **:D it's okay if you don't want to it was just an FYI/heads up

**Aoiro no neko: **Lol glad you can't wait!

**Turkey: **oops type-o my bad…..also you cheated….AGAIN! *tackles*

**Leafysummers: **lol Wallinator you know I can totally see/hear Wally saying that XD

**Irenerb: **Thanks!

**Reina Grayson: **Lol, thanks!

**Xellda: **OTL? *helps you up* You dropped your reward…*watches you fall over again* Um…..

**LadyMysteri: **Lol, it's okay I loved Failsafe too! It was so cool!

**Supersoda: **Lol thanks :D

**Keep Moving Onwards: **Lol its out now!


End file.
